This invention relates to housings for electrical components, and it relates, more particularly, to a relay or a comparable electro-mechanical component having a housing wall enclosing an inner chamber, which has sites to be sealed like apertures and gaps such as those which occur for the connection pins and/or along its edge with the housing wall. In addition, guide elements are provided for feeding the sealing compound from one or a plurality of dispensing points for proportioning the sealing compound to the sites to be sealed. In addition, the present invention further relates to a technique for sealing such housing.
In conventional housings of this kind, for example, such as one disclosed in German patent document DE-A No. 30 26 371, the distribution of the sealing compounds takes place by the capillary action of capillary channels respectively by gravity from depressed moulded dispensing sites through appropriate channels, which are located in the particular housing wall, which, as a rule, is a base plate. This, however, results in a weakening of the particular base plate, which customarily is only a few tenths of a millimeter thick anyhow, so that the thickness of the base plate from the very outset must be increased in order to ensure mechanical stability. Furthermore, the production of such capillary channels in housing walls requires relatively high expenditures in so far as the raised webs in the injection moulding die required for this process are relatively labor intensive. Moreover, capillary channels do not lead to secure sealing of all housing apertures at least not if these apertures are spaced relatively far apart and the capillary channels end at their edge.